


Copperbadge Engage

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angry Sex, Gun Fire, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto drives in, in his black charger to save the day and Jack's not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copperbadge Engage

Time was running out and Ianto could hear Jack's laboured breath in his ear as the blue tooth technology picked up at final death throes of his lover.

There would be no-one to protect Gwen and Tosh, huddled in the shrubs and as yet unseen by the alien warriors. Owen was screaming from the hub, lamenting his un-dead status that kept him benched.

Ianto didn't have fucking time for this and he ground his teeth as he saw the brake lights up ahead that signalled another roadblock by Unit as they tried to keep people away from the ship the warrior race had spewed from.

Ianto popped the clutch and his fingers fanned as he prepared to employ the handbrake they were drumming against.

Too late, a unit solider saw the unmistakable black beauty bearing down and he barely had time to yell "Torchwood SUV incoming" before Ianto slammed on the handbrake while pushing the gas pedal to the floor.

The SUV surged forward as she spun, fishtailing around the barrier and he popped the clutch again, releasing the handbrake and swinging the wheel to turn her arse and send her back into the road.

He could hear Jack and he huffed as his name sighed frim his lover's lips. _Dead then._

As he bore down on the warriors he flicked a switch that let the grill drop.

"Mr Copperbadge, engage" he snarled and the cabin glowed green as the IA came on line.

Lights flashed and the windscreen became a vid-screen as the battlefield was turned into a grid.

"Mr Copperbadge, initiate protocol 5.2" Ianto barked, flicking the window button.

As the window leisurely dropped, Ianto reached into his jacket and un-holstered the weapon within. With a snarl of rage he reached his arm out the window and opened fire as the machine gun under the hood of the SUV followed suit.

The warriors were mowed down under fire and Ianto finally slammed on the brakes and sat gasping for breath in the aftermath.

.

.

.

The girls were safe, Unit was impressed and Jack was furious. His anger at Ianto for his brazen display was not unnoticed by those who watched him roar and scream in Ianto's face, spit flying as he berated him for his lack of control.

Ianto calmly wiped his cheek and climbed into the passenger seat.

The ride home was in silence, only the occasional squeak of leather as Jack's clenched fingers slid on the steering wheel broke the monotony.

Owen was waiting and the girls were sent to the med bay for a check over as Jack dropped to his room beneath his office. He pulled his braces off so savagely that they popped, his ripped and ruined shirt following them into the rubbish bin.

Ianto had followed and stood watching Jack's tantrum. When Jack saw him standing there he stopped pacing then rushed him.

Ianto was slammed into the tiled wall as Jack snarled and struggled to get his hands around his throat. With a grunt Ianto fought to breathe as he kneed Jack in the groin.

As Jack gasped for air Ianto grabbed him under his arms and dragged him into the running shower. They struggled more as the wet clothes and skin slipped beneath their fingers. Finally, naked and exhausted they fell into each other.

Jack slid into Ianto without any need for preparation, finding him pulsating with need. He pounded his lover against the wall, Ianto's leg high on his hip as he struggled for traction. Deeper. Jack snarled as he tried to infect Ianto with his anger, tried to become one with him. Joined at the hip, dick in arse, skin on skin.

Ianto's head fell back, his mouth wide open as he gasped for air. Water hitting their bodies as they were cleansed of their misdeeds, their sins swirling with the blood down the drain.

Ianto could feel Jack inside him, siding, thrusting and filling. Ianto felt like the fire in his belly was going to consume them both and he could only gasp for air as Jack filled him, completed him like two puzzle pieces.

Ianto started a high pitched cry as he neared his peak and Jack bit down hard on Ianto's shoulder as he slammed as hard as he could, knocking Ianto's head against the tiles and Ianto's vision whited out as he came.

They slid down the wall to end on the floor of the shower. Ianto crumpled with Jack on top of him, still thrusting as he screamed through his own release.

As they lay entwined, getting their breath back Jack hugged Ianto to him tightly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again?" Jack begged,

"Jack!" Ianto started but Jack shook him.

"No! Promise, never put yourself in danger like that!" Jack snarled.

"OK. I'll never do it like that again!" Ianto promised and Jack rose to leave the shower.

"Next time I won't forget that bloody machine gun needs adjusting to the left" Ianto muttered as he rose and followed Jack for round two of their … negotiations.


End file.
